


Love

by Shakespeares_Girl



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_Girl/pseuds/Shakespeares_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="u">
<br/><b>Love</b>
<br/></span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Love**   
> 

  
**Love**   


**By Shakespeare's Girl**

 **A/N: Dredged up when I decided it was time to delete any and all files I don't use anymore. Tada! Clexiness.**

"Look, I know you're infatuated with Lana fucking Lang, and I know that you don't think I deserve the time of day from a clock, but fuck it, Clark Kent, I love you."

Clark stared at the man before him. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. And don't you try to convince me that I'm not. I'm in love with you, I'm fucking jealous of everyone you look at, and every time you look at someone who isn't me with desire in your eyes, I want to sob and wail and carry on until I sink into the ground and cease to exist."

Clark stared. It couldn't be true. It couldn't.

"Clark, I see you out with your friends and I think, that should be me he's with. I see you on dates and I want to kill whoever you're with, because I want to be with you that way. I know you probably don't reciprocate my feelings and I don't expect that you ever will, but god Clark, I can't stand your not knowing the way I feel anymore. I fucking love you, so much it's driving me crazy. And every day you pass me over for someone else without even knowing that I'm lusting after you like nothing I've ever wanted before."

Clark swallowed, unsure exactly how he was going to stop the tirade that was rolling from the perfect pink lips of Lex Luthor.

"Love never does what you expect, and I keep asking myself 'Why can't I ever fall in love with someone who actually loves me back?' The only answer I get is another glimpse of you and some girl, or some friend, and it drives me mad with jealousy. I get caught between sorrow that I'm not the one and anger that you don't look at me, and all I can think is 'If he ever looks my way I will pounce on him like a tiger, and then you look at me, and I can see that you look at me only as a friend, and I want to kill myself, or the rest of the world, so I can finally have you to myself, but I couldn't because that wouldn't be how you would want it, and I need someone to save me, so I'm going to go to the hospital after this and turn myself into the psycho ward. God, Clark, fucking God, I'm SO in love with you I'd voluntarily go back to Belle Reve to keep you safe. I love you."

Clark waited. No further words seemed forthcoming, so he stepped forward. "Alexander Luthor, if you ever keep something this big from me again, I will personally send you to the sanitarium for the rest of your life. You crazy Luthor. Did you think I didn't want you just as much? I assumed you knew and didn't want me enough."

It was Lex's turn to stare as the object of his desires stepped toward him. "What?"

"I'm in love with you Lex Luthor. And if I ever start to let you go ever again, make sure to remind me of your jealous nature and lock me in your dungeon until I come to my senses."

Clark was close enough to wrap his arms around Lex, so he did, and Lex stared into the beautiful green eyes, and smiled. "Oh," he murmured, as his own arms slid around Clark's neck.

And they both understood for the very first time, exactly what it meant to be in love.


End file.
